Yu yu hakusho Naruto crossover
by Lnzy1
Summary: Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke are transported to the YYH demension. Someone went through a lot of trouble by bringing them there, but...what are they after?


This is my first fic and I'm sorry for the long chapter, but thats how I wrote it.

R&R please.

Naruto and his teammates ran for cover from the on coming storm. Sasuke found a closed shop with a patio so they wouldn't get wet.

'Mr. Perfect! Why can't I be in the spotlight for once...and not Sasuke!' Naruto thought bitterly. He should have spotted a place to hide under...

Sakura shivered as she watched the rain start to fall.

"I wonder if Master Kakashi was caught in the rain as well." Sakura mused to herself.

"If he did he disserved it for standing us up again!" Naruto barked.

Sakura looked at him angrily.

"Your so rude, Naruto..." She snapped. Naruto tried to tune her out. It was really pouring down hard now. Sasuke seemed to have noticed this as well, meanwhile Sakura was barking on about how Sasuke was so much more mature than him. Naruto put his hand out to the rain. When it hit his hand it immediately evaporated.

"Strange..." Sasuke muttered. "Sakura!"

"Yes?" Sakura asked hopefully with heart shaped eyes.

"Quite." Sakura sweat dropped.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura!" Master Kakashi was heading straight for them with an umbrella. "I've been looking for you. You weren't at the training site."

"You stood us up! Again!" Naruto barked at their teacher.

"Come on, we need to get back, before we catch our deaths out here." Kakashi advised. Sasuke and Sakura both nodded and started to follow kakashi followed by an angry and reluctant Naruto.

"I wish someone would stand up kakashi for once. I may have to do that, but the prob will be getting those two to go along with it." Muttered Naruto to himself.

The sky was worsening and lightning was beginning to flash in violent streaks of terrifying light and sound. Suddenly a bolt of lightning came straight for the four ninjas.

"Get behind me!" Kakashi pulled them behind him and made a sign with his hands. A shield of blue light surrounded them and blocked the lightning, but it smothered the shield and the ninjas as well and in an instant they were gone.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were suppose to be getting a new assignment from Koenma, but the young ruler seemed to be having some technical difficulty.

"Why won't this damn thing play?!" Koenma cried frustrated.

"Um, sir perhaps if the plug was in the screen would work..." Advised George, an Ogre.

"I know that you dim wit!" Koenam said plugging it in.

The Spirit Detective and his companions stared at the young ruler; sweat dropping, with embarrassed faces.

"Ah! Here we go!" Koenma pulled out a remote and played videotape. It showed a lightning storm near a mountain side in a forest. "This is your next assignment."

"A lightning storm? That's what we have to investigate?" Yusuke asked skeptically.

"Rrrrr...Its more than a lightning storm, bonehead! "Koenma warned. "Watch."

The screened closed in on a tree as it was struck by the lightning. It was gone. No burnt marks or anything. It was simply not there.

"As you can see this not ordinary lightning. Someone is using this lightning as a conductor." Koenma explained.

"You mean like a guy on a train?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, you idiot." Hiei snapped.

"Shut up hamster legs!" The orange haired boy cried out bitterly to the fire apparition.

Koenma cleared his throat. "No, Kuwabara, not like a train. Think of it as water. When electricity is sent through it what happens?"

"It makes the water shock you if you touch it." The boy replied.

"In lamens terms yes. This lightning is being used a s a condcuter for a portal." Koenma explained.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara looked on in shock.

"Koenma, what rewards would be benefited for the person responsible from such a fete?" Kurama asked.

"None that I can come up with. It's just like a door. They must be trying to bring something, or someone, through from another dimension." Koenma wondered. "That's the only reason that is clear at the moment."

"So what exactly do you want us to do? Stand out there, get zapped, and see where we land?" Yusuke barked.

"No, Yusuke, I don't want you to do that." The toddler said. "I need you to go to that area and see if anything comes through or if anyone suspicious is in that area. The last thing we need is for some aliens from another dimension coming through and causing chaos...."

The entire surroundings were strange. They had been in the shinobi village just a second ago, but now they were in an unfamiliar heavily wooded area and master Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked feeling a bit groggy.

"I think we're in the woods..." Naruto stated.

"Brilliant observation, idiot." Sasuke replied.

"Shut up!" Naruto barked back.

"Matser Kakashi?!" Sakura started to yell.

Naruto looked around. They were all alone...no wait! There was something there. It was powerful enough that he could sense it.

"Sasuke." Naruto said.

"I sense it."

"Me too, its powerful." Sakura added.

Hiei watched the three children from nearby tree. He knew they could sense him. They were all tense and were in a circle defense pattern.

"They're human, but they wear strange clothes. Perhaps they came through the portal." He told hismelf. Before he could start another though a shariken(ninja throwing knife) came hurtling through the branches of his hiding tree. He caught the toy and let it drop.

He saw a shocked look on the face of one of the children. He wore a dark blue suit and had dark hair. The other boy wore bright orange and the female wore a short red dress and black shorts. They were each staring at the fallen shariken.

"You seemed surprised I caught it." Hiei told them as he jumped down from the tree.

"Demon!" Sasuke hissed.

"Hn." Hiei smirked.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked obviously frightened.

"Honestly I don't care, but I want to know who your boss is." Hiei said taking a few steps forward.

Naruto pulled out his shariken.

Hiei looked at the boy. "Those knives are toys."

Hiei unsheathed his Katana.

"Come one child. If you think you can take me." Hiei struck a nerve in Naruto.

Naruto charged.

Master Kakashi was laying face down in the dirt. He knew he was somewhere different, but he was too disoriented to look around. He couldn't see any of his students.

'They must be somewhere...' Kakashi told himself. He tried to get up, but a hand stopped him.

"Don't move." A boy with red hair and bright green eyes was holding him down. He and two others were surrounding him. "You have some serious injuries."

"Sa..k..ku.ra, Nar..ut..o, sa..suke." Kakashi mumbled as the red hair boy pulled him up into a sitting position. 

"Don't try to speak." The red head commanded. "Yusuke, do you think you and Kuwabara could go find Hiei? We'll need all our brains here to figure this out."

"Sure, but it ain't ganna be easy, Kurama...."Yusuke started. "Never mind."

Yusuke felt a surge of Hiei's energy north of where they were.

"What would cause him to use his energy like that?" Kuwabara asked.

"AAAAAAAhhhhaaaaaaa....." Cried a voice from the same direction as Hiei's energy.

"Naruto!" Kakashi cried out in shock.

"Come on," Kurama said as he supported Kakashi on his shoulder and walked with him towards the scream...and Hiei.

Naruto charged the short, black haired demon full on.

"Idiot. At least Kuwabara has a weapon when he charges in blindly." Hiei said as the boy got closer.

He smirked as he held up his sword.

Naruto suddenly grinned. His body split into 7 Narutos.

"Armature. This technique has never worked on me." Hiei sneered as he got into a defense position. He looked for the original, but couldn't find it.

"What? I can't find the real one-" Hiei said right before Naruto grabbed Hiei from behind and held him tight. "There's the original. Thanks for giving your self away!"

With that Hiei flung Naruto over his back and he fell to the ground.

"Wrong!" Said multiple voices."We're all Naruto!"

Hiei turned to see 6 Narutos fly at him. Three managed to get close enough for a punch or kick. He staggered back. The Naruto he'd flung to the ground kicked his legs sending the fire apparition to the ground. All seven of the Narutos were back on their feet and surrounding him.

"Naruto stop!" Came a voice from the woods. A man in a black Ninja suit and a dark green vest was leaning on a red haired boy stood at the clearings edge. Along with two black and an orange haired boys.

"Master Kakashi!" The three children yelled happily.

"Master?" Yusuke asked.

The boy and girl ran over to Kakshi, but Naruto seemed Hesitant to move. No one has said that the battle was over. Hiei starred at the boy more closely and sheathed his katana.

"This battle is over. Your not worth the effort." Hiei concluded. Wrong thing to say to Naruto.

Steaming with rage at beng made fun of Naruto threw 5 sharikens Hiei's way. Hiei turned. The sharikens went right threw his cloak, but Hiei was gone.

"What?" Naruto stammered.

"If you persist in making a fool of yourself you'll find nothing, but a painful ending and a shallow grave, boy." Hiei said standing behind him. Hiei's eyes glowed purple.

"I-I..." Naruto was too shocked at his speed to move.

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled. "Stop it."

Hiei smirked and left the boy.

Kurama helped Kakashi go over to Naruto.

"What were you thinking?"Kakashi demanded.

Naruto didn't answer.

Kakashi let out a sigh. "At least you weren't killed."

"He could have been if Hiei was determined enough." Kurama added. "Hiei is no lower class demon. For a human to get him to even fighting you, that was an impressive fete. The only human Hiei ever fought was Yusuke only because he had more power than anordinary human."

"You're a demon too." Sasuke added.

"Yes, I am. But I don't kill senselessly." Kurama assured the boy. "Hiei has an honor code and even if he fought you all out he wouldn't kill you."

"Doesn't that contradict what you just said?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

Kurama looked at the girl and blushed a bit. "Yes, I suppose it does."

"So you four came through the lightning portal, huh?" Yusuke asked as he went over to Kakashi.

"The lightning? Yeah, it hit us and master Kakashi blocked it, but when we looked at where we were we were here." Sakura answered.

Kurama helped support Kakashi as they started to move out. Hiei kept to the shadows. Sasuke and Sakura asked the other three many questions. Yusuke and Kurama answered most of them.

Naruto was straggling behind.

That Hiei, he was different that Kurama. He knew demons were evil vile creatures of death and destruction, but Hiei sent chills down his spine. 'I may not be a full shinobi, but anyone who fights the way he does is hiding something.' Naruto thought to himself. 'Sasuke probably already noticed.'

Naruto stopped in his tracks. Something lay at his feet. It was small and could easily be mistaken as a pebble, but it was a bit of metal. It looked like a tip of a staff or sword.

He picked it up.

"Naruto." A dark shape appeared beside him. Hiei.

Naruto jumped and fell to the ground startled.

The piece of metal flew out of his hand and into Hiei's.

"Clumsy." Hiei stated.

Naruto growled, but looked away when Hiei starred back.

'This guys worse than Sasuke!' Naruto roared in his head.

Yusuke and the others stopped.

"Find something?" Yusuke asked.

"He didn't find it I did!!!" Naruto growled.

Sakura went over to Naruto and knocked him upside the head.

"You jerk! Stop being an ass!" She joined back with the others.

Naruto nursed his bump.

'Why is everyone picking on me.' Naruto asked himself.

"Its part of a shariken." Kakashi noted as he got a good look at it.

"So its from home? Do you think one of ours chipped when we were transported?" Naruto asked from the ground.

"Unlikely. Whatever the origin the tip was broken with heat not pressure." Kurama explained.

The group pondered different reasons why the piece of metal was there. Naruto ignores them all and walks off to go sit against a tree. He watches the clouds, as they roll by, contently. He liked this world. It was pretty.

"Naruto get off your ass. We're movin' out." Sakura yells. Naruto growls and starts to get up, but stops. He's stuck. His body is paralyzed. He tries to tell them, but his mouth is stuck too.

"Naruto we're moving out so get up!" Sasuke adds. Naruto doesn't move.

In the tress behind the group Naruto spotted a demon.

'He's dressed like a shinobi! He's ganna attack!' Naruto screamed in his head. 'I have to warn them!!'

The group looks at Naruto annoyed, thinking he's being a lazy ass who is being stubborn 'cause he wasn't getting his way.

Kurama looks at the boys eyes closely and see it. A demon in the reflection of his eyse. The fox demon spins around and sees the demon.

"Rose whip!" Kurama whips out his rose whip and easily cuts through the lower class demon.

The others jumped at kurama sudden fierce attack.

Naruto straining to try and get up is sudden released from the paralyzation and literally throws himself over. He lands on his stomach in front of Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei snorts.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Strange, He's a lower class demon yet he was able to sneak up on us without anyone detecting him.." Kurama mused.

"Than how'd you know he was there?" Yusuke asked.

"I watched Naruto's eyes. I saw the demon's reflection in them."

"How'd he paralyze me?" Naruto asked. "I tried to get up but I was stuck."

Kurama nodded as he made his way over to the young ninja. "He was using this.."

Kurama picked a thread off of Naruto's arm that was wrapped around it.

"Demon hair." Hiei elaborated. "His ability is using his hair to control other by planting a strand on the victim and controlling them by manipulating his energy."

"How'd it get on me?"

"When you picked up that shariken shard." Hiei snorted as if it was obvious.

"Ah ha! You admit I was the one who found it!" Naruto cried in triumph.

"Does that make you some sort of hero? It was obviously planted there. You only fell into trap. If you had just followed us and ignored it this wouldn't have happened."

Naruto was shocked, pissed, embarrassed, pissed, annoyed, and did I mention pissed?

A loud laugh rang out of trees. Startled the group looked around for the origin of the sound.

"Fools! You have brought me what I seek." A figure dressed in shinobi fashion stepped out from the shadows. "But these three weren't supposed to be transported along with him."

"You're the demon who created the portals then?" Yusuke asked.

"Who else would have had the ability to do so? Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Hiei, and Suuichi minomoto. Or should it be Kurama or better yet, Youko?" The man had a basic ninja outfit with various weapons hung at his sides. A large box was strung to his back along with a huge sword. (like Zabuza's) His features were sharp and dark. His short black hair was spiked up.

"Hn. Your spirit energy is almost nothing, Kuwabara could take you down." Hiei commented.

"Ha! Spirit energy. I don't have any of that. Chakra is much more fun to deal with. Once you three are eliminated as well as you four I'll have what I came for."

Kakashi suddenly charged at the man and punched him in the stomach It contacted and threw the man clear across.

"Defense positions now!" Kakashi ordered his students. "Here he comes!"

Yusuke and his team got ready for an attack while the kids got into a circle each facing outward.

The attack came swift and sudden. Five wooden puppets carved out to look like Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and Kakashi attacked their image.

The fights seemed like a hall of mirrors. Every time one would attack their shadow puppet would do the same.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura waited anxiously for puppets of them to attack, but it never came.

A massive form stormed out from the woods. It was an Oni! A huge, massive man eater.

It threw chains at the three humans. They easily got out of the way, but the Oni lashed out with nets from the pack on its back. One headed straight for Sakura.

Sasuke pushed her out of the nets path and was caught in her place.

"Sasuke!!!" Sakura cried. The net retracted and Sasuke was trapped within the Oni's pack. Sakura's scream caught the attention of the fighters.

"The children!!" Kakashi said desperately. He lashed out at the puppet her fought and chopped its head off. It fell to the ground.

He ran to them, but was too late o save Sakura as a net came from behind her and she was trapped with sasuke.

Naruto cpncentraited all his chakra on the nets that now bombarded him. Yusuke and Kurama followed Kakashi's act and cut the puppets heads off and went straight to help the kids and Kakashi.

"Agh!!" Naruto was caught in one of the nets.

"Naruto!!" Kakashi reached out for his students hand, but lost his grip as Naruto joined his teammates inside the Oni's pack.

"All accounted for master." Called the monster.

The puppet master and the Oni disappeared in a blast of smoke.

Kakashi dropped to his knees. "I failed..."

"We have to help those kids!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Kurama went over o the fallen shinobi and helped him up.

"We'll get them back." Kurama assured him.

"We don't know where they took them though."

The oni monster carried the three children into a store room filled with various sizes of clay pots. Holding the three by their collars the oni pulled a jar out and poured its content onto Sasuke and Sakura. Almost immediately they began to shrink.

"????!!!!" He than placed them into another jar filled with a pink liquid.

"This should do the job quite nicely." The Oni monster dropped them into the jar and closed it with the top. "After master has his way with you, your friends should be marinated by the genkitokia juice. It sucks their chakra dry than marinates them in it!"

The oni's mouth watered as he thought of his future feast.

"Let them go!!!" Naruto ordered.

"No way little one!" The oni smirked.

Yusuke and Hiei were able to sense a faint trail of the Oni's stench and they followed it. Kakashi was still too injured to keep up with the others so Kuwabara volunteered to help him along.

Yusuke was steaming when they reached a river.

"Calm your temper Detective or you'll make a vital mistake." Hiei advised.

"Ha!" Yusuke laughed. "Like that'll ever happen."

"Its unwise to underestimate these shinobi demons." Kurama suddenly appeared beside Yusuke. Yusuke jumped. "They obviously know who we are, so they are fimiliar with our techniques. No doubt they are after you Yusuke."

"Me? Why?" Yusuke asked the Fox.

"Think about it. They took the kids so to get you angry so you would barge in and play right into their hands. But one thing bothers me still if that's the case." Kurama added thoughtfully.

"Why transport four humans from an other dimension to get at you?" Hiei finished the thought.

"Exactly."

"Maybe it was to get our attention." Yusuke guessed.

Kurama still looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps, but even though this is the only explanation I have we still must proceed with undesirable caution."

"Right." Hiei and Yusuke nodded.

They crossed the river and found themselves in front of a large Cave.

"How typical." Yusuke commented as they neared the cave.

He looked over at his two demon companions.

They each nodded in silent agreement to Yusuke's unasked question.

"Kuwabara and the shinobi will be better off staying clear of this place. It wreaks of demonic energy." Kurama added.

"Is that what that smell is? Gees! Its making' me nauseous..." Yusuke said disgusted.

"No. That isn't demonic energy you smell Yusuke. It's a potion called the genkitokia juice." Kurama told the boy worriedly. "And if these demons posses such a potion I fear we may be to late to save the children."

Yusuke turned to the fox with a shocked expression.

"The genkitokia juice is a potion used to drain the spirit and life energy from a human by basically bathing them in it." Hiei added to the definition. "That Oni is most likely the possessor of it."

"Yes. It's potent. He must be in a hurry to drain them." Kurama stated.

"Well let's stop talkin' and get in there. I still owe that Puppet guy a few below the belt!" Yusuke added as the started off into the cave.

Naruto opened his eyes. He didn't remember falling asleep, but his mouth had sour taste in it and his neck was stiff.

He tried to get up but realized he was shackled to an iron table. The table was positioned on a high-rise platform in a dark room. Pale lanterns lit the area around Naruto.

"So the young Ninja awakens finally." Said a voice, cold and dark, from the rooms many shadows. It was the Puppet master. Naruto felt a chill and than realized his ninja clothes were gone and were replaced with a white silk robe.

"You pervert!" Naruto cried out. "You sick man! What kind of shinobi undresses a kid?"

The puppet master sweat dropped.

"Imbecile." Replied the Puppet master. "Your childish games will be your painful demise soon."

"Coward! A real Ninja would fight his opponent face to face! Not face to table! Naruto scowled.

"Your antics are far less amusing than your corny hair cut." Naruto fumed at this remark. "I am not your opponent or visa versa. You are my prisoner for the moment. Useless baggage practically. What I want is inside you and nothing more."

"Inside me?" Naruto seemed shocked at first than he added a bit more stupidly, "You want my organs?"

"No, child. I want Kubi!"

Naruto froze with shock.

"K..ku..bi.."

"Yes! The same! The nine tailed demon fox that the fourth Hokage sealed within you as an infant! That Kubi!" The puppet master walked forward as he talked.

"You...You can't free Kubi!" Naruto told the creep.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because if he is released he'll destroy everything and kill everyone! Including you!" Naruto pleaded with the shinobi.

"That isn't exactly true..." The Puppet master snapped his fingers and the room was illuminated and a huge wooden puppet stood to the side.

It was a life size puppet of Kubi!

"What?!"

Kuwabara set Kakashi on the grass. The shinobi was in bad shape.

"If Yukina were here she could heal you up in a second." Kuwabara told the fallen Ninja.

"Its alright. I'll live at least. Tell me, can I trust your friends to find me students and bring them back alive?" Kakashi asked weakly.

"Of course! Yusuke hates it when people pick on kids and Kurama wouldn't let those weirdoes do whatever to them. And Hiei...well, he's a pretty descent guy. Even if he doesn't show it." Kuwabara told him. "Don't worry 'bout them, concentrate on getting better."

Kakashi nodded.

Kuwabara turned and looked in the direction his team went.

'Be careful, guys...I don't like the feel of this whole thing.' The young Psychic called out to his friends silently.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei had entered the cave and were making there way through. Kurama and Hiei were in front of Yusuke as they ran. Yusuke wasn't aware the two had stopped and ran right into Kurama. They both fell to the ground.

"Sorry, Kurama...I didn't see ya there." Yusuke admitted as he caressed his bruised head.

"Obviously..." Kurama added sarcastically as he picked himself up.

"Hn. If you two would be so kind as to tell me how do we go from here?" Hiei asked.

Yusuke felt his way over to Hiei.

"How do expect me to know...I can't see!" Yusuke complained.

"I didn't realize you were deaf and mute detective." Hiei added sarcastically,

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"You have ears Detective, use them!" Hiei advised forcedly.

"Now I know why you and Kuwabara are always arguing..." Yusuke added irritated.

"Now ladies lets stop bickering and try to find a way through the door." Kurama intervened.

"Whatever...so anyone have a skeleton Key?" Yusuke joked.

"Better." Hiei stood in front of the door and drew his Katana.

With a few swipes the door crumbled at their feet.

"Whoa..." Yusuke added as he saw Hiei handy work. It was visible because the door lead into a brightly lit corridor.

"Well...should we check the doors?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, but proceed cautiously. They could have bubby-trapped-"Kurama started, but was cut off as Yusuke and Hiei broke down the first door with a powerful double kick. "...It."

"Awe, don't worry Kurama. Nothing happened. Its just a store room." Yusuke told his friend. "Nothing but clay pots..."

"HELP!!!" A faint and small, but defiantly clear voice rang out from the room.

Sasuke felt his charkra drain out of him as he and Sakura tried to keep their heads above the liquid. He could see Sakura wouldn't be able to keep her head up much longer. She was breathing hard and her movements were radical and random, anything to keep afloat.

"Sa-Sakura!" Sasuke called out to her as she slowly sank down to the bottom. "No!!!"

Sasuke, desperate, tired, and worried, swam to the bottom of the pot and retrieved his teammate. That last act took all of his remaining strength and when he serviced he yelled out with all his power, "HELP!!!"

After that he and Sakura sunk to the bottom.

"What was that?" Yusuke asked. "It sounded like that one kid that looks like Hiei, Sasuke."

Hiei made a face at Yusuke's comparison.

"Hn."

"The genkitokia juice!" Kurama concluded. "Check every pot!"

They speed out and opened every pot.

Yusuke was about to open the last when he touched a pink liquid on the table and cried out.

"OWCH!" Yusuke nursed his finger. "That pink water bit me!"

"Hn. That's the genkitokia juice idiot. Humans can't touch it without feeling it effects." Hiei told the 14-year-old boy with a smirk.

Yusuke stuck his tongue at the mini fire apparition.

"Hiei cut the jar open. "Kurama ordered.

Hiei looked at the Fox and drew his Katana.

"Yusuke, get onto a table." Yusuke did what the fox told him and climbed onto one of the tables. Kurama followed.

Hiei swung his sword across the middle of the pot and it busted open spilling the genkitokia juice as well as releasing Sasuke and Sakura. Both were unconscious.

"Hey, the kids!" Yusuke cried. "What, happened...they're tiny!"

"Sasuke! Sakura!" Kurama took off his orange jacket he was wearing and use it to pick up and dry off the two. "They'll live, but will be out for a while so their energy returns."

"So where's the third stooge?" Hiei asked smirking at him own pun.

"Naruto isn't here." Kurama replied. "Do you suppose he was who they were after from the start?"

"Why would they want an amateur ninja with a hot temper?" Hiei asked as they left the room.

Kurama held the two children in his jacket gently.

'If that was to be their fate I'd hate to see what they have in store for Naruto' Kurama thought.

As they headed down to the other doors Sasuke woke up.

"Your awake." Kurama told the boy. "You should have been out for a week."

"You...have to get...to Naruto." The small shinobi told the fox weakly. "I know what they are planning."

"What?" Yusuke asked entering the conversation.

"Kubi...They're gaana release him! Somehow." Sasuke uttered those few words and fell back into unconscious

"Who's Kubi?" Yusuke asked.

The two others shrugged.

"I'll call Koenma." Yusuke said as he pulled out the communicator. "Yo! Toddler, pick up!"

"I'm here Yusuke. AND STOP CALLING ME TODDLER!!!!!" The Prince of the spirit world hollered.

"Whatever. You got any info on someone called Kubi?" Yusuke asked casually.

Koenma fell off his chair at the name.

"Kubi?!" Koenma asked shocked. "Why do you ask about him?"

"We think some guy may be trying to release him.... Whatever that means." Yusuke explained about all that had happened so far since they were assigned.

"This is a bigger case than you realize. Kubi was a Demon fox, Yusuke. He was on the Spirit worlds top 100 criminals for 50 years." Koenma spoke slowly. "He was like Youko, but stronger and more discrete. No offense Kurama, but when you were Youko you were renowned for your thievery, but Kubi kept his secret. I wouldn't be surprised if you got the credit for some of his work. You're both Foxes."

"Why is he so dangerous than?" Kurama asked.

"Kubi was a nine tailed Demon Fox, Kurama. Even in your true form you wouldn't stand a chance against him." Koenma told them.

"Nine?" Kurama and Hiei seemed bewildered at this.

"What so bad about nine tails?" Yusuke asked totally oblivious.

"The number of tails a Fox has measures his power. When I am in my true demon form I have only four." Kurama admitted.

Yusuke was stunned silent.

"If Kubi is released no one will be able to stop him." Koenma confessed. "But the problem is Kubi disappeared long ago. After he stole an artifact from the vaults."

"What was the item Koenma?" Kurama asked.

"The item is known as the Polaris mirror." The toddler like prince explained. "It is a portal to other dimensions. It is one of the seven items that only my father and I know of. Or at least that's what we thought."

"That sucks..." Yusuke commented as he disconnected with the Spirit world ruler.

Hiei and Kurama were silent.

"We need to find Naruto." Yusuke said as they started off again.

The halls lead down, down, down into a dark room.

"It took you long enough. I was expecting to aid Master by now." The Oni stood I the center of the room. He noticed the two children Kurama held in his jacket. "You! You freed them!"

"Yes, and you won't be getting another chance to retrieve them." Kurama said as he pulled out the rose from his hair.

With his free hand Kurama past the kids over to Yusuke.

"You will not defeat me with that puny flower boy!" The Oni spat.

"No the flower won't, but my Rose whip will!" Kurama transformed his rose into his trademark weapon, his Rose whip.

With a flick of his wrist Kurama sent the whip straight at the humungous giant before him.

The monster held up his arm as the rose whip hit. Blood poured from the gashed on his arm, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I almost felt that. You should be glad. You're the first to ever draw my blood in one strike." The Oni announced.

"Lucky me." Kurama admitted sarcastically.

The oni charged at the Kitsune. He punch the ground were Kurama was standing, but the red haired demon was easily able to dodge. With another vicious lash from Kurama's whip the Oni was brought to the floor. His arm was now completely separated from the rest of his putrid body.

"How?!" The Oni roared in anger and pain. "Before your whip only scratched me!!"  
  
"Easily. I was able to break through your rock hard skin to the soft flesh below. The rose whip easily sliced through it." The Fox admitted smugly.

"Take off his head Kurama!" Yusuke cheered.

Kurama smiled at his friends optimistic domineer.

"Were is the boy?" Kurama asked the wounded Oni.

"With Master of course! And the only way to get to them is through that door." The oni explained. "And the only way through that door is with they key. And the only way to get the key is by retrieving it from my pack and to do that you'll have to defeat me!"

"That will be simplicity in itself." Kurama added.

"I doubt it!!!" The monster replied as he charged Kurama again.

Kurama dodge the flying cretin and lashed one more time, but not at creatures body. He broke open the pack on the monster's back. Among other random items Kurama picked up a silver key.

"As I said: simplicity in itself." Kurama smirked.


End file.
